


Remember When?

by rmowens



Series: My Place is Forever With You [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Caught having Sex, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reminiscing, Romance, Schmoop, Sequel, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 10 years after "My Place is Forever With You". Nasir and Agron reminisce about their life together after finally getting together the summer of Nasir's 16th year. </p><p>Although its not completely necessary to read the original story, it would help with understanding the content of this sequel/epilogue better.</p><p>This work is for boriqua522 who enjoyed "My Place is Forever With You" and requested an epilogue, specifically proposal and wedding scenes. I hope it's as good as the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boriqua522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boriqua522/gifts).



> Before anyone reads the story, there is a song the guys consider "theirs". If anyone wants to listen to it, either before or after reading the story, this is the YouTube link. It's called "Please" and the band is Ludo.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5n6yBGKDzrg
> 
> Also, I was intentionally vague about jobs and friends/family because I didn't want to add a ton of extra stuff. I wanted the focus to be on Nagron and their relationship. 
> 
> AND...There's probably more sex than necessary, but what they hay?

It was hard to believe it was only 10 years ago. Even harder to believe it had been 20. Looking back, it seems like a blur; each of them remembering every single feeling of their young lives together, but only able to pick out the most important or trivial events as clearly as if they took place only 10 minutes ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agron walked into the front door of their house; exhausted from the random business trip that had taken him away from Nasir for five days. For some reason, he was the one chosen to go which was weird because normally his job didn’t entail any kind of travel, he’d made sure of it. No matter how fatigued though, his entire body buzzed at the thought of seeing his boy. Well really, Nasir had grown into a beautiful man, but he would always be his boy.

“Little Man!” He yelled. “I’m back!” He tossed his keys onto the entryway table. The TV was on, but the volume was low. Some music channel Nasir must be listening to for background noise. Agron listened to the beat thump through the speakers as he looked around the house, in the same way everyone does after returning from travels; with appreciation for home. He missed sleeping in his own bed, he missed his shower. The shower head at the hotel was too low and he had a crick in his neck from bending down to fit under the spray. Most of all he missed Nasir’s face, Nasir’s laugh, Nasir’s words, and Nasir’s body. Agron’s mind was filled with Nasir almost every minute of the day, which was just how he liked it.

There was no response from his husband, but he knew he was here because his car was in the driveway. Agron let his mind drift as he perused through the family photographs lined on the hallway walls. They had been a couple for 10 years, and in love since before they even spoke 20 years ago, but Agron could never get enough of Little Man. The more he had him, the more he wanted him.

His eyes stopped on a picture of them during THAT summer; the best summer of both of their lives. They had driven Agron’s trusty ole truck to the drive-in theater to watch a triple feature on a hot June Friday night. They brought a battery powered radio, tuned it to the station broadcasting the movie’s sound, spread out blankets and pillows in the bed of the truck and unpacked a picnic on the blankets. They lay under the stars, clinging to each other, trying to pay attention to the movies, but too distracted by the feel of each other’s body. In the picture, Nasir was laying a big wet kiss on Agron’s cheek and the older man’s face was one of pure bliss and embarrassment, too preoccupied to notice Nasir snap the selfie just before the sun set. Little Man insisted on framing their first “official” picture together as a real couple, despite the fact they agreed to keep their relationship underwraps until Nasir was 18. Agron could deny him nothing and didn’t try to discourage him. It was probably his favorite picture, even beating out their wedding photo.

Agron was lost in memory when his brown eyed boy loudly and clumsily bounded in front of him. He skidded to a stop just in time, avoiding slamming into Agron’s broad chest. He was barefoot and dressed in black Under Armor sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. His hair was a mess, with most of it falling out of a loose ponytail. He was slightly out of breath, but he had a broad grin on his face when his eyes finally landed on his man. Agron noticed the tiny beads of sweat drops on his forehead and before he could find out what he interrupted, their dog, Maximus, came vaulting in behind Nasir, just as excited to see his other human friend. His shaggy white fur was matted with the fallen autumn leaves the two were probably rolling around in in the backyard while the late morning air was still crisp. Agron’s face lit up with excitement at finally reuniting with Little Man, but it also was one of curiosity as he took in the state of his lover and their large dog, the latter of which was jumping on him, begging for attention.

Agron lavished affection on the dog, petting him, kissing him and generally just getting him more riled up. Nasir’s smile turned to a giggle as he watched the scene. Agron’s heart skipped at the sight of Nasir, so long separated from him, smiling, disheveled and glowing with happiness. “I…we were out back playing” He gasped, still a bit winded from the exertion.

“Max, off.” At Nasir’s command, the dog backed off of Agron and just as the large man was beginning to recover himself, Nasir leapt at him, just like the way he did that day in Little Man’s bedroom, when they were still children and he promised he wouldn’t leave him behind as they grew up. Just like the way he’d done so many times since. “My turn.” Nasir jumped and his legs went around Agron’s waist, locking onto him as his arms encircled his giant man’s neck. Nasir’s lips crashed down onto his as he stumbled backward from the force of Nasir’s body slamming into his, landing against the hall wall, rattling the picture frames. Agron recovered quickly, accustomed to such assaults from his boy, who had never grown taller than his short height as a teenager. Nasir’s favorite place seemed to be wrapped around Agron and over the years, they had spent a lot of face to face time with Nasir perched around the taller man’s waist.

Agron’s mouth returned the attack in kind. Their lips and tongues battled against each other. Nasir moaned into his mouth with each breath. His senses took everything in, and it all intoxicated Agron, making his head spin with desire. The sound of Nasir’s moans made his spine tingle. The smaller man’s scent captivated him. He smelled of fresh autumn air mixed with sun, sweat and earth. His black hair was soft as he ran his fingers through the strands that had fallen out of the ponytail. His ring finger came against a stray leaf in the tangled mess, brushing against his wedding band. He simply picked it off and it landed forgotten on the floor as Agron’s tongue lapped at Nasir’s mouth, cheeks and neck, all of which tasted of salt.

He pulled apart to look at his heart and his eyes were met by a loving and lustful gaze. “Welcome home” Nasir grinned. He reached out and placed his hand on Agron’s cheek. “I missed you.” Agron smiled, elated to have his boy back in his arms. Nasir’s ring finger grazed against Agron’s dimple as he pulled him back into a kiss; gentler, but no less passionate. Nasir’s hands ran down Agron’s back, through his hair, over his shoulders, anywhere he could reach in his current position. The green button down shirt Agron wore was no match for Nasir’s hungry fingers. He could feel his boy become hard against his belly. In turn, the fire in his stomach blazed hotter at the knowledge of what lay underneath those pants.

Max grew board, having seen this spectacle too many times to be interested and walked to his bed in the living room. Agron, in what he liked to call "a Nasir haze", moved to follow the dog, his hands moving to Nasir’s ass to hold him up as he walked them to their bedroom. He squeezed and kneaded Little Man’s ass through his sweat pants while Nasir continued to suck and lick at Agron’s mouth, his attention never wavering as he ground against Agron’s belly and moaning at the friction found there. Agron’s body felt like it was vibrating, the pressure in his ears making him feel like his head was about to explode. Nasir always had this effect on him, ever since their first kiss on that ugly couch, Agron had never reached anything like the highs he experienced when touching his husband.

They continued through their living room, Agron taking tiny steps with one eye open to avoid injured toes, elbows, or any other body part that could collide with furniture or walls. Somewhere through his “Nasir” fog and his “please don’t let me break a toe” concentration, a sound broke through.

“I shuld shower. I schtink." Came Nasir’s muffled voice from lips pressed against the older man’s neck. By this time Agron had successfully navigated them into their bedroom and they stood at the edge of the bed. His hands continued to re-claim Nasir, traveling over every inch he could reach. He squeezed and caressed and unintentionally tickled.

“No. you don’t have to. You smell amazing” Agron reassured, his pelvis thrusting up, grinding their swollen cocks against each other. Nasir moaned at the unexpected friction. “Can’t you tell?” he asked teasingly, a smug grin on his face. Actually, he was downplaying how good Nasir smelled right now. He always smelled of soap, fabric softener and Nasir, but right now he simply smelled like a man. Like a man who’d been outside, working up a sweat, soaking in the fresh air. Argon wasn’t sure if it was because they had been separated for almost a week or what, but the aroma was only spurring on his desire.

His arms released Nasir, quickly, gently laying him onto the bed, Nasir looked at him with glazed eyes, need written on his face as both men quickly shed their clothes, tossing the pieces randomly on the floor. Now naked, Agron still stood at the foot of the bed, watching Nasir finish whipping his underwear off. His boy leaned back on his elbows, his knees bent and together, feet flat on the sheets, and sweetly smiled. Agron’s breath hitched. It always did when Nasir’s black hair caught the sunlight just right. It always took him back to that day when Little Man was just 9 years-old, crying and heartbroken in his bedroom because Agron had a date with a girl at school. The light streaming through the window onto the dark hair made it look as if Nasir was glowing. It was later Agron figured out it wasn’t the sunlight that gave the effect. Nasir always glowed.

He absentmindedly grinned at the memory but he was brought back when he heard Nasir’s gentle voice call his name. “Where did you go just now?” he asked as his head tilted to the side, the loose and sloppy pony tail following his head movement. Agron took in the sight of his naked husband laid out in front of him and counted his blessings that this perfect creature loved him. He smiled and answered “The day we first said “I love you.”” Nasir instantly knew which memory that was and also smiled in remembrance.

“God I worshiped you.” He confessed in a pensive tone.

Agron’s green eyes shimmered, and his cock twitched, which Nasir saw and decided to take full advantage of. “I still do.” With that that declaration, he spread his legs, revealing his swollen, leaking cock and puckered hole, a mischievous smile gracing his face. Agron growled as his body was magnetically pulled towards Nasir, gently settling between his legs, finally feeling completely home. He nuzzled against Nasir’s nose, giving him an Eskimo kiss before laying a long sweet kiss on his lips, their tongues lightly caressing. He moved on to his boy’s neck as Nasir grew anxious, signaling the request by stretching his head back, exposing the sensitive skin. Agron lavished attention on the spot he knew drove the younger man crazy, all the while slowly rocking his hips and causing their cocks to slide against each other. Nasir was whimpering at both sensations, the hot blood rushing through him becoming more urgent. The younger man could no longer take the clawing need in his belly and grabbed Agron’s hand, moving it down to his cock, urging him to slide his hand up and down, aching for more friction. But Agron couldn’t wait anymore for the thing he’d been missing for five days.

He took his hands and mouth off of his husband long enough to reach over and grab the lube from their night stand. Nasir groaned as he watched Agron slick himself up. His eyes were glued to the scene. The older man’s hand deftly spread the slippery serum over his own sensitive skin, his fingers tracing the head, running over the veins and even gently cupping his balls while preparing himself. When he was satisfied, he poured a gob on his index finger and gently but firmly spread it on Nasir’s hole. His green eyes never left brown as he pushed the finger inside of his boy’s body. Nasir’s breath caught as Agron began to stroke his inner walls. Agron reveled in the soft warmth enveloping his finger and as he added a second one, Nasir moaned, begging for more. Agron couldn’t wait any longer either and he pulled his fingers out, ran his hand over himself one more time to refresh the slick and positioned himself at Nasir’s entrance.

His boy let out a cry as he was penetrated, the burning stretch making him feel alive. “Relax Little Man” Agron encouraged. “It’s been too long.” Nasir nodded, calming as Agron touched their foreheads together while he slowly invaded the man beneath him. Nasir curled his fingers around Agron’s thick biceps, letting the contact soothe him. Their breathing synced up as each man reveled in their own pleasure at the reunification. Finally when Agron was completely in, both let out their held breaths. They claimed each other’s lips while they got acclimated. Soon Nasir’s muscles began clamping down on Agron signaling the need for movement. Agron obliged.

He slowly slid out but just before exiting completely, he slammed back in causing a loud smack from their skin and a loud moan from Nasir’s mouth. It continued this way. Agron was slow in his love making, wanting to spoil his boy with the attention. With each slow withdrawal, he was able to feel every minuscule fiber of Nasir’s inner body against his own responsive flesh. He savored Nasir’s warmth and tightness, things he had longed for desperately this past week. Suddenly something in the air changed between them. Something in Agron changed. He needed more contact, more connection. He hadn’t realized how much he really missed his boy until this moment. He held the smaller man in his arms, trapping the body beneath his as he caressed damp skin with his fingers and tasted it with his tongue. The skin on Nasir’s neck was on fire as he buried his face in it, thrusting back in with a quick force that jolted through Nasir’s spine as his prostate was battered. Nasir only wanted to hold on and enjoy the ride.

He cradled Agron’s head as he felt the hardness coming into and going out of his body. His own cock was leaking profusely, trapped between them, adding to the sweat and making it difficult for Agron to keep his sliding under control. He sensed his man’s need for nearness. The last time they had been separated for any length of time had been during the two years Nasir was still high school after they vowed to be together, despite Nasir’s age. It was torture for them both and the day after he graduated, he and Agron packed up his stuff and moved two states over to settle in Agron’s tiny apartment he had thoughtfully rented next to the college campus. It didn’t matter that he had to commute 45 minutes to work. What mattered, he had explained to Nasir, was that his boy enjoys his college experience as he himself had not. His only thoughts during those years were of missing Nasir and wondering what he was doing; trying not to let jealousy and doubt get the better of him.

So as Agron took his comfort and pleasure, Nasir continued to cradle his head, still buried in his neck. He stroked the soft short sweaty hair, kissed his dimples and neck, and caressed his wide back and shoulders. Each time Agron drove into him he whimpered and gasped in satisfaction. He soon began to feel the signs of Agron’s impending completion. His body began to tense, his stomach muscles flexed and his breathing became more ragged as the sensation pooled in his belly and balls. He turned his head and whispered in Agron’s ear “together”. Agron nodded and withdrew his head from the warm home of Nasir’s neck. He placed his forehead onto his boy’s again, eyes meeting in love and desire. His hand found Nasir’s neglected cock between them and was not surprised that Nasir’s hips rocketed up when he grasped it, his hand instantly covered in pre-cum and sweat. He synced the rhythm, moving from languid to hurried as they moaned into each other’s mouth at the change. Within three pumps of Agron’s hand, Nasir’s anal muscles clamped down on Agron’s cock, signaling his release. Strong fingers squeezed his biceps as he held off, waiting. “Together” Little Man reminded him.

Agron’s senses were overloaded. Between his raging emotions at finally being with his husband again, Nasir’s muscles adding more pressure to his over stimulated cock and his insistence of climaxing together, Agron couldn’t hold on anymore. “Now.” He sighed, and with one more thrust of his hips and one more pump of his hand, they both released together and collapsed in a two body pile.

When their breathing calmed and they could think clearly again, they re-arranged themselves, with Agron lying on his back and Nasir’s head facing toward Agron’s, comfortably settled against Agron’s stomach, listening to the inner workings of his husband’s body like a lullaby. Nasir soon nodded off, his head still using Agron as a pillow. Agron’s thumb lazily rubbed gentle circles on Nair’s scalp, massaging Nasir into sleep. Despite the day’s events Agron was relaxed, but wide awake. Nasir hadn’t bothered to shave this morning, he never did on the weekends, and the stubble tickled the skin it rested against. Aside from the facial hair, his appearance hadn’t changed much since he was six years old. He looked down at Little Man’s face; now at 26, he still looked so innocent and sweet. And he was. His thoughts moved to the past, moving backward five short years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At 24, he had the man of his dreams and a stable job that kept them both fed, if not allowing for total comfort, but he was a promising newcomer just starting out in a career field he enjoyed. To most outsiders, the pair was “unusual” to say the least. Sure they had friends and went out and had fun, but they never bar hopped until 2:00 a.m. or slept around or struggled with commitment like their peers did. They watched as friends hooked up, broke up, drunk dialed ex’s and struggled with all the other relationship uncertainties that go with being a young adult. They seemed to only want who they couldn’t get, and if they did happen to get the person, they lost all interest and the relationship fizzled out at some point. But not Agron and Nasir. They were the old married couple who had waited for each other for 10 years. They had exactly what they wanted and if it hadn’t fizzled through childhood innocence, teenage drama and a college separation, it most likely never would. If they didn’t make it, no one would.

Of course they weren’t really an old married couple. Agron smiled to himself as he remembered the decision to change that during the end of Nasir’s junior year. He had always known he would propose. Since he had spent years rejecting Nasir's proposals of coupledom, he felt like it should be him to propose marriage. He couldn’t wait to see Nasir’s face when he asked. He had it all planned out.

He knew it wouldn’t be in a ridiculously expensive restaurant where he would slip the ring in the wine or dessert. No. Overdone. It also wouldn’t be in public. This would be a private, sacred moment between the two of them and he didn’t want an audience. He knew Nasir wouldn’t want to be ogled by a group of onlookers either. First, they would start the day with a lazy sleep in, staying in bed until noon. No papers, no projects, no assigned reading, no work, no gym; nothing except the two of them making love, cuddling and dozing between events. The next step in his plan involved a low key picnic of Wonder Bread PB&J sandwiches (Nasir’s favorite since he was 4 years old), and fruit. They would hang out in the park, playing frisbee, soaking up the late spring sunshine and generally just enjoying each other’s company. He planned the proposal for that night. He would make a fancy and romantic dinner and have enough lit candles to make the apartment glow. After dinner, when they were both fat and satisfied he would give Nasir a massage in the candle light, and finally, when Nasir was completely sated from a perfect day together, Agron would get down on his knee and ask Nasir to officially be his forever.

But of course, things didn’t go according to plan…

That morning Agron woke first, too excited and nervous to sleep much the night before. They were laying face to face in their bed, the sheets and comforter offering protection from the chilly morning air. The sun was streaming through the window and on Nasir’s sleeping form. He lay there, waiting patiently for him to wake, but entertaining himself by watching Little Man sleep. He noted the quiet little snore, and observed his long eyelashes dance as his eye lids twitched. Soon though, he grew too eager and impatient to get their perfect day started. He snuggled closer and kissed Nasir’s nose. “Nasir” He whispered against his forehead. When Nasir didn’t move, he tried again. “Little Man, wake up.” Nose kiss. “Wake up.” Eye kiss. “Wake up” Cheek kiss. Finally Nasir’s body shifted as consciousness came into focus, coming out of his dream world into his real world. He opened his eyes, focused them on Agron and smiled a big dopey morning smile at him, causing Agron to forget his entire plan.

“Marry me.” he blurted.

Nasir’s eyes widened in obvious surprise, not yet fully awake, he wasn’t sure if he’d heard right. “Today?” Agron smiled and chuckled at his boy’s confusion.

“Well, I was thinking next year, when you’re finished with school and after your 21st birthday.”

“Gee, I don’t know. Did you get my father’s permission?” He asked teasingly, knowing Agron already knew the answer to his proposal.

Agron looked faux insulted. “Of course! He was concerned that I was only asking because you were knocked up. I reassured him that it wouldn’t be a shot gun wedding and he happily gave his blessing.” Nasir was laughing at the image, causing Agron to laugh with him. Their laughter died down and Nasir scooted closer to him, their bodies aligned head to toe. He wrapped his arm around Agron’s waist and whispered “Yes.” They both smiled through the kiss Agron claimed. They then proceeded to have the exact day Agron had so thoughtfully planned out, only now, they both had thin gold engagement bands on their ring fingers.

Agron was shaken from his memory as Nasir shifted beside him, waking up from his cat nap. He snuggled his head against Agron’s muscled belly. “What are you smiling about?” he asked. Agron ran his fingers through that long jet black hair, the warmth of his body matching the warmth of the strands. “The day I proposed to you.” Nasir smiled, fingers playing with the seam on the bed sheet covering him.

“That your favorite memory?” Agron gently shook his head. “No. That one is the day I met you.” His fingers left the soft hair, only to run his index finger down the bridge of Nasir’s nose and tap a tender tap on the end.

“Really?! Nasir asked somewhat surprised. “Even our wedding day?”

“Well… that day is in the top five.” he admitted with a grin. He explained “No. When I think back to that day, I don’t remember how much I hated that car ride down, how hot, sticky, cramped and boring it was. I don’t remember how much I hated my parents for making me leave my friends. All I remember is that when I first saw your face, my stomach dropped. I felt so drawn to you.” Nasir nodded, understanding completely. He had the exact same reaction when he laid eyes on Agron.

The older man continued, chuckling “your hair was a mess, just like now” Nasir smiled. “And you were wearing this blue t-shirt that was way too big on you.” Agron raised his arms apart, exaggerating the size of the shirt. “You just looked so small and sweet with those big brown eyes. I wanted to know you; look after you.”

Nasir turned his head and lay a chaste kiss on Agron’s abs. “You always did. Even when I didn’t want you to.”

Both remembered all the years Agron hadn’t allowed them to be together when they were still only children. Now, at 26 and 30 respectively, a four year age difference doesn’t mean much, but at 13 and 17, it was a big freaking deal.

Nasir continued to reminisce. “Oh God! You remember the summer when you finally gave in to all my charms?” Agron grinned “It’s funny. I was just thinking of the first time we went to the drive-in together.” Their hands met and clasped. “That was a good night. So was the Fourth of July.” Nasir continued with a bit of mischief in is tone.

Agron groaned at the memory. “I got a black eye and a cut lip that night. Guess Ashur didn’t appreciate me all over his baby brother.”

“Well I was only 16.” Nasir stated in an overly serious, joking tone. Agron rolled his eyes.

“Please! Ashur was getting lucky with girls since he was 14.” He just didn’t like that his MALE best friend was taking advantage of his little brother.” Each played out the scenario of that night in their mind.

~~~~~~~~~

They had been secretly dating and fucking for a month at the time. Ever since Agron gave in to his desires and fears during that confrontation in the driveway and bedroom. The pair was scared of their families’ reactions since Nasir was a sweet and sensitive boy and Agron was a man; a rough around the edges man who got around with a lot of girls. How could they know he only used those girls as a cover to hide who he really wanted? How could they know he was a perfect gentleman with those girls? Refusing to do anything but chastely kiss them or hold their hand for fear of betraying a boy that wasn’t even his?

So when the new lovers snuck off at Nasir’s family’s Fourth of July party to Nasir’s childhood bedroom, their absence was noticed by at least one person. Everything was so new to them. They were still learning each other’s bodies, learning tricks to make the other call out to God. After 10 years of denying themselves, their passion was explosive and even being in the same room without touching agitated them both. Never mind that the room was filled with friends and family, excitedly waiting for the firework show, ironically enough.

They had given each other “the” look from across the room; the one that communicates “I must have your body right now!” Nasir had excused himself from a conversation with a neighbor and made his way upstairs. About three minutes later, Agron too excused himself and made his way upstairs, not noticing Ashur’s eyes notice him. The instant he shut Nasir’s bedroom door behind him, Nasir was on him. His legs around his waist, grinding his already hard cock against Agron’s through layers of boxer briefs and board shorts. Their mouths crashed together, hungry for each other. Their last kiss had been four hours ago and like any addict, they were craving another hit.

Agron’s hand released Nasir’s ass, trusting he could hold himself up while Agron stripped off his shirt to reveal brown skin and lean muscle. He groaned into Agron’s neck as the older man took a nipple in his mouth and gently bit and sucked at it. Agron could feel their pent up cocks twitching against each other. He walked them to the bed, unceremoniously tossing Nasir on it. It was that same damn twin size bed he’d had since had since he was four. Only the mattresses were ever replaced. He bent down and quickly unbuttoned Naisir’s shorts, stripping them off as the younger man raised his hips to allow room. He then made quick work of his own shirt and shorts. He looked at Nasir on the bed, eyes gleaming in anticipation, licking his lips in nervous desire, spreading his legs to tease and seduce. But Agron didn’t need any seducing. Seeing his boy laid out of him and the wet spot covering the front of his underwear was all Agron needed. He collapsed on Nasir’s legs. His mouth kissed a wet trail down the soft skin of his stomach, arriving at the covered cock and pressing his mouth against it, tongue darting out to lick the pre-cum off the fabric.

Nasir’s quiet moans spurred him on as he mouthed at his covered prize, regretting Nasir’s frustration at the lack of skin to mouth contact but enjoying teasing him. “FuckGoddamnItShitAgron!” He could only smile at his innocent boy’s filthy mouth. Learning how crude he could be when sexually frustrated. Taking his cue, he moved his mouth to Nasir’s, kissing deep and wet and messy. He spread his legs over Nasir’s outer thighs, pinning him underneath him as he ground their cocks together, dry humping through the boxer briefs they each still wore. Nasir’s hips met his with each grind, moaning at each contact. “Little Man” Agron pleaded into their kisses. “Want you so bad.” “I’m so close” Nasir answered, breathlessly. “Fuck me. I need to feel you in me” he begged in equal measure.

Just as Agron had looped his finger in the waistband of his briefs, the bedroom door slammed open; revealing a very pissed off big brother lunging for Agron. Agron’s quick football reflexes kicked in and he automatically sprung off Nasir, putting him behind him and out of harm’s way. He tried to block as many blows as possible without hitting Ashur back. He couldn’t blame the guy for being pissed. But he failed to block two of the punches, one landing on his eye, the other on his mouth. All the while, Nasir was screaming for Ashur to stop, rousing the party goers downstairs to rush up to see what the commotion was. It was Duro, also home from college for the summer, who pulled Ashur away, leaving them exposed to their friends and family in nothing but wet boxer briefs.

They got some catcalls, some “OH. MY. GODs” and some snickers, but Nasir’s fuming parents were the loudest of the bunch. Their silent stares of shock and anger were louder than the fireworks popping in the sky outside of the bedroom window.

Now, safely in the comfort and privacy of their own KING sized bed, they could chuckle at it, but that week was a scary one. Would Nasir’s parents separate them? Would they have Agron thrown in jail for statutory? Thankfully neither happened. After sitting down and talking, both families agreed the boys had known each other long enough they knew what they were doing, knowing if they tried to separate them, it would only make matters worse. Sitting on the infamous floral couch, holding Nasir’s hand tightly in his giant one, Agron vowed, in front of parents and siblings, he would never hurt or take advantage of Nasir. He was in love with him and only wanted to protect him. It took a couple of years for the families to fully let it go though. Things became less awkward when Nasir reached 18 and they moved in together, confirming the relationship was serious and neither was going to give it up, despite the long distance while Nasir was finishing high school.

“Yeah…in hindsight, probably should’ve locked the door.” Agron snorted. “At least we learned our lesson” Nasir added. Agron nodded. They never forgot to lock doors after that.

Nasir raised his head from Agron’s stomach, gracefully climbing up the body beneath him, wrapping his legs around Agron’s outer thighs, covering him, like Agron had done to him on that July night all those year ago, and so many nights since. Their naked, flaccid cocks slid against each other as Nasir lay a gentle kiss to Agron’s lower lip, barely grazing it, grinning as he felt the twitch against him. “The lock on that door at our reception probably saved you from another beating” Nasir smiled against Agron’s cheek. He ran his large hands down his boy’s back, reveling at the warm contact. “That was another good day” he smiled, kissing Nasir’s hair.

The wedding had been perfect. If it were up to them, they would have been married in Nasir’s parent’s driveway. It’s where they met, fell in love and had so many great conversations and make-out sessions in the car when Agron would drop him home again after a visit to Agron’s place. Saying goodbye for another few months meant hours were going to be spent making up for it in that car. But their families objected, and the couple relented.

Instead, they found a small but pretty hall that hosted weddings, receptions, Bar Mitzvahs, Sweet 16’s and any other event someone would need a party room for. They had planned the whole thing together, choosing blue and green as their colors. Agron insisted on blue as tribute to Nasir’s preferred t-shirt of choice. The color always reminded him of Nasir; calm, peaceful and attractive. Nasir insisted on green as homage to all the different shades of Agron’s eyes; each shade reflecting his feelings like a mood ring. It had also been intimate. They had only invited select friends and family; parents and siblings of course. Ashur and Duro each acted as best man for their brothers. All the boys came; Sparatcus, Crixus, Gannicus, and Varo each brought their wives or girlfriends. Even Nasir’s best friend from high school, Chadara, came. The ceremony was perfect, “short and sweet, just like my husband” Agron liked to joke to the non-amused frown of Nasir.

They two men cried while on the alter. Everyone in the hall cried, especially during the vows. Agron went first.

“I’ve been alive 25 years and I’ve been blessed enough to have known and loved you for 15 of them. I can’t remember a time when you weren’t the most important person and thing in my life. We’ve had a lot of ups and downs during those 15 years. The hardest ones were, of course, being separated from you.” Agron stepped closer, gripped Nasir’s hand tighter and looked deeply into his boy’s eyes. “But Little Man” he began with an earnest sincerity, “I promise you, that we will never be separated again. I’ve been so completely and madly in love with you ever since I first saw you all those years ago. I vow to always protect you, take care of you, catch you when you fall and celebrate with you in your successes. I’m yours. Forever.”

Nasir’s tears fell freely. Agron had never been good at expressing himself through words, always preferring to show Nasir his feelings. For him to pour his heart out in front of their loved ones, Nasir was deeply moved. And to be honest, a little turned on. Nevertheless, Nasir wiped Agron’s tears off his cheeks and began his vows.

“I don’t think many people can say they met the love of their life at six years old.” He paused, trying to collect himself. “But I did. And for that, I am so grateful to the universe. I remember every walk we took, every conversation we had and every kiss we shared, especially the first one” Both men blushed at the memory of the stolen kiss they shared eight years ago. “Like most young people in love, I dreamed of you a lot. I would sit in Algebra class and dream about you coming to take me away somewhere where we would live happily ever after. And now you are.” He smiled the brightest smile Agron had ever seen. “Even after this day, I’ll dream about you. I’ll dream about our future, the plans we’ll make and the rest of our lives together.” His eyes narrowed in determination at the upcoming repeated vow. “We will always be together. I’ve been so completely and madly in love with you ever since I first saw you all those years ago. I vow to always protect you, take care of you, catch you when you fall and celebrate with you in your successes. I’m yours. Forever.”

The men wiped at each others’ tears as the officiate pronounced them married. The room erupted in applause when they kissed and the applause became giggles as Nasir pulled Agron flush against him, lost in the moment as their kiss became heated. Gannicus catcalled “GET A ROOM!” Ashur yelled “AWW COME ON GUYS, DO WE REALLY NEED TO SEE THIS?!” to which the girls replied a hissed “Yes! Let them have their moment.” Duro broke the spell as he gently put his hand on Agron’s shoulder. “Sorry to break this up gentlemen, but you have a party to get to.” They were both flush as they pulled apart, grinning like idiots.

They did their duty. They went across the building to the reception area, which thankfully for the guests, was convenient. They held hands through all the toasts, the cutting of the cake, and the speeches thanking everyone for their support. It was all so perfect but neither could control the growing heat inside of them. The vows, the kiss, the rings and seeing each other in tuxes were all elements mixing through their bodies, tempting them to start the honeymoon early. But they continued to be good grooms.

To kick the dance party off, they danced to their song, alone on the floor. They twirled along, lost in each other as they listened to the song they had heard a million times before:

_Sun falls slowly on our lonely_

_goodbye-bedroom; you're my only._

_My last night home is first-night nervous._

_Take me over, remember all this 'til then..._

Nasir gripped Agron tighter around the waist and sang along with the music that had sustained both of them through the long distance part of their relationship.

_Please save this for me._

_I'll come for you, love, I promise to._

_Please save this for me, for until I return_

_My love will burn and my heart will stay._

_My heart will stay._

The autumn after that perfect summer was agony. Three months was not nearly enough time to cram in 10 years worth of affection and longing. Every night they would Skype or talk on the phone and almost every time Nasir would end up in tears because of the longing he felt. Agron couldn’t bear to see his boy cry. He ached just as much, but he was determined to be strong for both of them. One day he came across this song and it just hit him in his gut. It was THEIR story. That night, he sent it to Nasir and said “Whenever the missing gets to be too much, listen to this song and know I’m there with you.” As cheesy as it had been, both men listened to that song multiple times a day, never tiring of it because they felt close to each other when they heard it.

_I lie awake and memorize your face as you sleep next to me._

_The falling moon is calling me as I leave._

_Sunrise slowly, the road looms lonely._

_But I will not fail._

_Please save this for me._

_I'll come for you, love, I promise to._

_Please save for me,_

_for until I return My love will burn and my heart will stay._

_My heart will stay._

When the first dance was over, they composed themselves enough to dance with their guests; switching partners on the fast songs, each dancing with their new mothers in-law, talking with their new fathers in-law and catching up with their friends. All the while, their minds drifted to thoughts of each other. Finally, after about an hour and a half, they found their chance to steal away when they thought nobody would miss them. They found a coat closet, and they both appreciated the cliché.

Nasir pulled Agron inside, flipping on the light switch and yes, locking the door. Agron was on Nasir first, spinning him and backing him onto the door, trying not to disrupt any of the coats. Nasir had left his hair down for the ceremony, letting the waves cascade down his back and Agron took full advantage as he wrapped his fingers in at and gently tugged, pulling Nasir’s head to the side, burying his face in the warm neck, licking and kissing around the tux collar as best as he could. Nasir could only moan as he felt the familiar weight pressed against him. His fingers found his new husband’s zipper and pulled it down, shoving his hand inside and finding Agron hard and leaking against his underwear. Agron growled at the contact and went to his knees, unzipping Nasir’s pants, and sliding the boy out of both them and his underwear in one smooth motion. Nasir stepped out of the pool of fabric under his feet as Agron was attempting to wrap his mouth around Nasir. But Nasir gently pushed him away and got down on his knees across from Agron, beginning to also remove Agron’s pants, breathlessly explaining “No time. Need you now.”

When Agron had finally maneuvered himself out of his pants, Nasir plopped himself onto Agron’s lap, ass wriggling against the exposed cock. With no lube and not wanting to hurt his boy, Agron spit into his palm, smearing it against Nasir’s puckered hole. Nasir only buried his face against Agron’s throat, whimpering as the large digit gently forced him open. Agron marveled at the heat. They had made love yesterday afternoon, before the wedding stuff got crazy, but it never mattered how long or how often Agron’s cock stretched him, he was always tight the next time. Agron inserted a second finger and in response Nasir groaned, fucking himself back onto the fingers. His own cock was swollen and leaking against Agron’s stomach, leaving a trail of fluid as it traveled when he moved. “Now Agron.” he insisted. “Need it. Don’t care about the pain.”

At this point in their relationship, Agron was beyond saying “no” to Nasir. He now gives him everything he asks for. Without any hesitation, the older man slowly removed his fingers, gripped Little Man’s hips, lined them up and pulled Nasir down onto him, groaning into the tight heat. Nasir gasped at the sensation of being forced open. Agron’s cock was the only one he had ever had. It was so long and thick, he never got used to it. Each time felt like he was being ripped open, no matter how prepared his hole was. His mouth opened, desperately needing to breathe through the pain, but Agron’s mouth claimed him before he could get a good pull of oxygen and he felt lightheaded as he began to bounce in Agron’s lap. They reached a fast rhythm, Agron thrusting up, Nasir pushing down to meet him. Both men panting and sweating through the dress shirts and tuxedo jackets they hadn’t removed. Agron reached to grab Nasir’s neglected cock, gliding in fluids between their stomachs. Just as he began to pump, and Nasir screamed at the added sensation, the door knob tried to turn.

Both of their heads whipped around as the locked door knob refused to budge. Agron only pulled Nasir down harder, his fingers digging into soft hips. The rough thrust was deeper and hit his prostate. “Fuck Agron God!” he yelled out, not caring who was on the other side of the door. Duro’s cautious voice called out, “Are you guys okay in there?” Nasir’s stifled groans became whimpers as Agron continued to batter into him. “FUCK OFF!” Agron shouted back before his mouth met Nasir’s, swallowing his noises.

He could vaguely hear “Geez fine, just asking” and footsteps walking away. He would end up apologizing later, but he turned his attention back to Nasir, pumping his cock and his ass in a relentless rhythm, trying to tip Nasir over the edge as quickly as possible so they could get back to their guests without any suspicion. But Nasir was being stubborn, not wanting to detach from Agron, he was holding back to prolong the moment. “Come for me Little Man” Agron whispered into his ear. “I need to feel you come now. There’s plenty of time to do more later. We’re married now remember?” he coaxed. Nasir’s eyes met his and he reluctantly nodded.

With two more thrusts and one more pump, Nasir was squirting all over them both, muffling his groans in Agron’s chest. Agron too came as soon as Nasir clamped down on him. He filled Nasir, his body wracked with spasms in aftershock. The childhood sweethearts, the love struck teenagers, the married couple, could only lay there in each other’s arms, catching their breaths, not caring the rented tuxedo jackets were now stained with Nasir’s fluids. Minutes later, when they emerged from their hiding place, put back together as much as possible, they met a room full of whistles and catcalls. Apparently they were a lot louder than they thought. Only the weight staff and their parents looked uncomfortable. Gannicus, always the loudest of the bunch, yelled out “NO WONDER YOU GUYS GOT BUSTED AFTER ONLY A MONTH!” referring to their attempt to try to hide their new relationship.

Nasir buried his face in Agron’s chest, embarrassment reddening his face. But he was wearing a smile when Agron guided him to their chairs so it couldn’t have been that bad. Agron kissed his hand, smoothed out his hair, straightened his tie and flashed those dimples at him. The rest of the party went smoothly, if not with a little teasing, and when the it was over, they went back to their apartment and made love slowly, loudly and thoroughly before hopping on a plane to Germany the next morning where they would honeymoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~

At the memory of their perfect wedding day, and the consummation of their marriage in a coat closet, Nasir had snuggled into Agron’s chest, gently caressing Agron’s hard cock. It wasn’t meant to lead to sex, but only to be a soothing touch on an intimate place of his husband’s body. Agron’s eyes were closed, enjoying the lazy attention. Nasir was also nodding off. He could see the sun was beginning to set through the window, and although they were both content to lie where with each other until the morning, the TV in the living room needed to be turned off, Max needed to be fed, walked and they both should eat something too; at the very least, rehydrate.

With a groan and a pout, Nasir peeled himself away from Agron, got out of bed and went to flip on the light as now the room was filled with only the weakening light of dusk. “I made us dinner earlier” Nasir stated as he pulled his t-shirt and Under Armor pants on again, not bothering to fix the lopsided and messy ponytail. “We just need to heat it up. You wanna shower while I walk Max?”

Agron thought, eyeing his husband in his clothes which were covered in dirt, dog hair and a few scattered leaf bits, his skin sticky with fluids and his hair in not much better condition. “I think we both could use a shower” he stated slyly. We’ll walk Max together, eat together, shower together and then fuck all night. Sound good?”

Nasir’s stomach flipped at the prospect and could only nod. Agron smiled brightly, pleased with himself for catching his husband off guard. “Five days is too long. I’ll be stuck to you every minute until Monday morning, making up for lost time.” They would get one whole day together before they separated for their respective jobs again, each feeling a ping of disappointment at the thought.

Agron, beginning to dress for their walk, leaned down and kissed Nasir, cupping his cheek with the palm of his hand. “I love you” It was simple declaration, no frills or fuss. Just like Agron.

Nasir nodded in acknowledgement and reciprocation, a small content smile shinning in his eyes. That too was Nasir’s way; graceful and peaceful.

Nasir reached up to return the kiss, tongue lingering on Agron’s bottom lip before turning on his heel to open the door, calling for Max to come for his walk. Agron looked at his retreating form in awe.

How in the hell had he gotten so lucky?

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> My hometown has a drive-in that does play triple features on the weekends for $7. I miss that place!
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope ya'll enjoyed the boys on this alternate universe journey. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos not required, but appreciated. :)


End file.
